The Peter Pan Syndrome
by PolarisWhatever
Summary: He does not want to shatter her dreams, but it is what teachers were made for, after all. "We're going to lose them, aren't we?" No pairings.


The Peter Pan Syndrome

candleinthebox

Genre: Drama, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Enough said.

Thanks to: Swanlake3112, who corrected my mistakes. What would I do without you?

A/N: Nikaidou is one of my favourite characters, and Yaya was just perfect for the role. She may seem OOC here, but I tend to think that since she's human, she has to be serious sometimes. Feedback will be much appreciated.

* * *

"Nikaidou-sensei."

He almost does not recognise the voice. To be honest, he does not know the girl that much as an individual, as he always sees her among her friends, like the small piece of a puzzle which ends up being overlooked when it is completed. As a guardian, she is always standing on the side, she is part of the background along with the soccer boy and the long-haired girl, and as a student, she is not even in his class. Besides, the few times he indeed saw her, she was always overly bubbly and cheerful, screaming and dancing around like a five years old child. But the little girl standing beside him at the window is immobile and quiet, gazing at the cherry trees in the distance, her tone soft and collected.

"Yes, Yuiki-san?"

He turns to her with a serious look in his eyes. In the present situation, adopting his trademark goofy smile and singsong voice would be an insult. Had he still been working for Easter, he would certainly brush her off, if only to despise her as one of the enemy. But he is merely a teacher now, and a good teacher never insults his students.

"We're going to lose them, aren't we?"

"I don't quite get what you…"

"The charas. I have been thinking about… things, you know. You've been doing research on the eggs, so you must know it. There are adults who can see charas, like you and Sanjo-san, but there are no adults who actually possess any. It's because they can't, right?"

He allows his gaze to follow hers, beyond the blooming trees, to the courtyard where a few late students are leaving the school after their club activities. They are chatting animatedly in groups, hurrying to their warm homes where their parents are waiting for them with food on the table, and here and there, he can already make out one of two precocious couples – childhood sweethearts, as the adults call them fondly. His nails scrape absent-mindedly the windowsill, and he says lightly, still not watching her in the eyes:

"Why have you come to me, Yuiki-san? I am sure that the supervisor, or anybody else could have answered your question. They could have told you that the charas are a part of yourself, and that they will always remain with you whatever happens. That they will exist within your heart when you finally become the person you wanted to be."

"I came to you because I know that you won't say anything like that." She cuts him with just a hint of spite in her voice. He notices now that her jaw is clenched, and that her hands are balled into fists at her sides. "I don't need those useless words. Pepe-chan, Su, Ran, Miki and Kiseki are real. They can talk and have fun and eat sweets with us, just like normal persons. I don't care if they live in our hearts or anything like that. They won't be able to do it anymore if they disappear."

"It's not like you have a choice." He says, voice slightly harsh. It is always beautiful and pure to say that when you hang on your dreams with all your might anything can be achieved whatever the circumstances, and that is why children shine so brightly, why Amu is so easy to love. But the world of adults is different. She deserves his honesty.

"I don't care!" She is shouting now, limbs shaking and tears filling her round eyes. "I won't allow it! I don't care, I will find a way! Pepe-chan will stay with me forever! And I will never, ever, ever grow up! Never, you hear me?"

She flees the classroom, sobbing openly, and he does not try to hold her back. He knows that she will not talk about their conversation to the other guardians. It would not be of any use, and anyway, he doubts that they would understand. He stays there in the empty classroom, staring at the immature drawings hanging on the walls like ghosts doomed to be forgotten, at the miniature desks and chairs which do not fit him anymore.

"I wish you didn't." He whispers to the blackboard.

And he closes the window.


End file.
